Your Body
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Sebastian hates that time of month, but the day before it is pure heaven. A fill for a prompt for the Seblaine Christmas project. Blaine and Sebastian met at Dalton, no Kurt. Season 2. Takes place when they're around 25. BP!Sebastian. Don't like? Don't read.


Pairing: Seblaine

Rating: NC-17

Kinks: BP!Sebastian, over-stimulation

Words: 2,136

Summary: Sebastian hates that time of month, but the day before it is pure heaven.

Sebastian stood in the kitchen, a cup of coffee growing cold on the counter in front of him. He stared at it intently at it, though his mind was elsewhere. Blaine was supposed to have been home over an hour ago. Most people would take this as a reason to worry; but Sebastian knew better. Blaine's work at the show was unpredictable and led to far too many overtime hours. Sebastian hated days when Blaine had to work longer than usual, especially when Sebastian himself had the day off.

Sebastian had woken up that morning alone to the chilly air of their room, promising to do something productive. Productive turned out to be doing two loads of laundry before getting lost in the songs on the radio and gyrating his boxer clad hips accordingly. He'd gone to the living room after that, turning on the stereo and blasting music to work out to. Sebastian loved working out, but sometimes it left him feeling horny. Blaine would tell you it was because the only thing on Sebastian's Ipod was stripper worthy clubbing music, but Sebastian would just laugh. It didn't matter if Blaine was right or not. Usually it didn't create any problems, but today was a day that Sebastian knew would have him a little on edge.

Twenty-nine. That was the number of days since Sebastian's last cycle. Sebastian hadn't wanted to know the science behind _why _he just knew he had to deal with it. Thankfully because he couldn't get pregnant the amount of blood was small and the time short, but Sebastian still hated every moment. The day before however, was a sort of heaven. See right before his period Sebastian always had a spike in his already sky high hormones. The result of that little fact left him horny as hell; and today had been no exception.

Sebastian gave an irritated 'humph' when he glanced at the clock. Blaine was an hour and twenty minutes late. Just then Sebastian heard the front door open and close. "Sorry Bas! We had to run the new number _six _times. I swear Lisa is a monster." Blaine's voice became louder as he got closer and when he finally reached the kitchen Sebastian had been ready to make a snide remark; but the sight of Blaine stopped him.

Blaine's hair was gelled, but tastefully so; Not like his later years in high school. His coat was unbuttoned, showing the bright red cardigan and striped button up beneath. A pair of dark wash jeans that fit Blaine in all the right ways finished the look. As Blaine slid his coat off Sebastian notice that the first buttoned of Blaine's button up was undone. Just a hint of skin, flushed from the cold of New York, was peaking out; teasing Sebastian in the most delicious ways.

"I made her promise to let me come home early tomorrow. I know we have that fundraiser to get to for your bosses charity." Blaine smiled, tossing his coat over one of the bar stools. Sebastian didn't speak; instead he watched Blaine's every move. The way his arms flexed as he leaned against the counter, the way his lips parted to breathe a little deeper than usual, tired from his brisk walk back. The way Blaine's skin was flushed just enough to make it look utterly sinful. Blaine opened his mouth, but before he could speak Sebastian's lips were on Blaine's own.

"Fuck. I'm glad your home." Sebastian groaned against Blaine's lips, his hands coming to rest on Blaine's hips and pulled him close.

"Whoa. What's gotten into you?" Blaine teased, kissing Sebastian back and resting his own hands around Sebastian's neck.

"I've been thinking about you since I woke up this morning." Sebastian breathed, his hands running over every inch of Blaine's body, desperate for more.

"I've been thinking about your arms and the way they look when I hold them above your head so you can't move." Sebastian's hands reached the hem of Blaine's cardigan before breaking the kiss and pulling it over his head. He tossed it aside and it landed haphazardly on the floor. Blaine gasped, his eyes darkening at Sebastian's sudden attack.

"I've been thinking about the way your chest flushes when you're close." Sebastian pulled roughly at the buttons on Blaine's shirt, causing them to pop off and scatter across the Kitchen. Blaine opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silence by Sebastian's lips back on his own. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, brining their tongues to tangle together for a moment, his hands running across Blaine's chest before finding a nipple and giving it a twist.

Blaine moaned into Sebastian's mouth, his hips involuntarily rocking towards the heat of Sebastian's body. "I've been thinking about the way you bite your lip when I go down on you." Sebastian's hands slid down Blaine's torso to rest on Blaine's waistband for a brief second before working at the zipper. He slipped Blaine's jeans off without and effort and without a second thought reached up to yank his underwear off as well.

"I've been thinking about your mouth." Sebastian's voice was rougher now, that quality that Blaine knew came only from being turned on. "On my neck…" Sebastian reached up to slip his tee shirt over his head, tossing it aside carelessly. "On my chest." Sebastian reached for the band on his sweatpants but Blaine was faster, reaching forward to grasp the band before slipping them down Sebastian's legs and off. Blaine gave a little groan at the sight of Sebastian already wet for him.

Sebastian smirked, "I've been thinking about your mouth on my pussy. So hot and greedy." Sebastian gasped when he felt Blaine lick a stripe along his opening before coming to circle his clit. Sebastian threw his arm out to steady himself against the counter, moans and whines escaping him. "Fuck, B. I've been thinking about you inside me."

Blaine whimpered from his spot on the floor, pulling back to look up at Sebastian with lust blown eyes and wet lips. The image was so sinful that Sebastian thought he might come from the image alone. He pulled Blaine to his feet, grasping Blaine by the hair and melding their lips together. Sebastian could taste himself on Blaine's lips and he groaned. "I've been thinking about you fucking me." Sebastian's voice was low as he spoke into Blaine's ear, a hand coming to wrap around his boyfriends hard and leaking cock.

"You're so fucking hard for me, sweetheart." Sebastian groaned as Blaine's hips rocked forward into Sebastian's fist. "Please, Seb." Blaine's voice was wrecked.

"I've been thinking about you, so hard and big, filling me, over and over again. Making me scream your name until I can't anymore." Blaine's breath hitched in his throat and Sebastian could feel how close Blaine was. He quickly wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's dick and gave a rough squeeze. Blaine whimpered, and Sebastian smirked. "I want you to fuck me."

Blaine nodded, rushing forward to meld his lips with Sebastian's. "God yes." Blaine breathed, shoving Sebastian back until he hit the wall behind them. Blaine fucked his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, his hips rocking against his boyfriend's. Blaine grabbed one of Sebastian's legs roughly and brought it up to wrap around his waist, before bracing himself against the wall. Sebastian got the message and brought the other up to mirror it, locking ankles against Blaine's ass. "Hold on sweetheart." Blaine breathed into Sebastian's ear before licking the shell of his ear and nipping at the skin behind it.

Sebastian moaned, his whole body already flushed and wanting. Blaine brought his hand down to cup at Sebastian's pussy and groaned, "Fuck your wet." Sebastian whimpered, his hips rocking up in search of more friction. "Only for you." Was the breathless response.

"Look at you. So wanton…" Blaine reached down to position himself at Sebastian's entrance. "You're so wet for me, you're dripping." Blaine thrust forward hard, filling Sebastian in one swift motion. Sebastian cursed, his hips rocking forward at the feeling of being full. "Please, fuck me." Sebastian's voice was wrecked and desperate; and Blaine complied. Blaine pulled back and thrust back in, setting up a steady rhythm. The drag of skin against skin was wonderful and Sebastian's head rolled back, hitting the wall a little harder than one would have liked; but he didn't care.

Sebastian had been on edge and horny all day and he was finally getting what he wanted; what he needed. He wanted to drag it out and make it last but he just didn't have the ability. Not when he was this wrecked. "Does it feel good? Do you like me pounding into you?" Blaine's voice was low and sultry and Sebastian couldn't help but curl his toes at the combined pleasure of Blaine's words and Blaine inside him.

"God, yes. Please Blaine. More." Sebastian's arms tightened around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. Blaine kept up the brutal pace and Sebastian knew that he couldn't hang on for much longer. "Come on Sebastian. I can feel how close you are. Do you want me fill up your tight little pussy with my cum? Is that what you want?"

"_Please. _I…I can't…" Sebastian moaned, long and low as he came. Blaine moaned feeling Sebastian tighten and pulse around him and it only took one, two, three more thrusts before he was screaming Sebastian's name and falling over the edge.

Sebastian gasped for breath as he started to come down, the ringing in his ear calming slightly. Blaine pulled out of Sebastian slowly, placing a soft kiss on Sebastian's forehead. Blaine gently lowered Sebastian's legs to the ground, steadying him when his legs buckled. "Blaine…" Sebastian's voice was strangled and full of emotion. He knew what Sebastian was asking and he would happily agree.

"I've got you." Blaine said simply, slipping an arm under Sebastian's legs to carry him, bridal style, to their room; must to Sebastian's protest. Once there Blaine laid Sebastian on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him passionately. His hands trailed down Sebastian's sides, across his hips and finally brushing over the small mound between Sebastian's thighs.

"Look at you." Blaine breathed, gently spreading Sebastian's legs for a better view. "You're so swollen." Blaine ran his fingers over Sebastian's clit before spreading his lips and slipping a finger inside. "You're so tight for me. " Sebastian whimpered, rocking his hips up towards Blaine, pleading for more.

"I've got you." Blaine leaned forward to kiss Sebastian once more at the same time he slid back inside his husband. "Fuck." Sebastian's voice was strained and his eyes closed tight against the pleasure. Sebastian loved this, the over sensitivity. It made him mad with pleasure and only Blaine knew what it did to him.

"You're so gorgeous, Seb. So perfect." Blaine's hand came up to brush the hair out of Sebastian's face. Sebastian moaned low in this throat, pressing his hips forward to get more friction. "Please. Please B." Sebastian's voice was broken and strained from the intensity. Blaine slid his finger free, repositioning himself so that he was in between Sebastian's spread legs. He slid into Sebastian with one easy motion, earning a groan from the both of them.

"Fuck, Seb. So tight for me." Blaine gasped, rocking his hips against Sebastian's without hesitation. Sebastian brought his arms up to wrap around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him close for a desperate kiss. Blaine could tell that Sebastian was close, just from the way he moved. Sebastian's stomach twitched against his own and his back arch towards Blaine just the slightest. After years of being together Blaine knew Sebastian's body better than this own. Every little signal was clear as day to him.

"You're so gorgeous. So breath taking." Blaine breathed, breaking the kiss. "You're so close." Blaine trailed his hand down Sebastian's neck, chest and finally coming to rest on his stomach. "Come for me sweetheart."

That's all it took for Sebastian to scream Blaine's name, coming hard, throwing his head back, his muscles contracting around Blaine. Blaine came only a second later, moaning Sebastian's name and riding out his own orgasm. Sebastian was breathing heavily, his vision blurry, as he came down. Blaine slid out slowly, causing Sebastian to groan at the loss. Blaine rolled off Sebastian to lay beside him, placing a kiss on Sebastian's forehead. There was a moment of silence, calm and comfortable. "Wow." Blaine breathed with a little smile.

"You can say that again." Sebastian agreed, sounding slightly less out of breath but just as exhausted.

"Maybe you should get your period more often." Blaine teased, turning his head to throw a grin in Sebastian's direction.

Sebastian just glared at him.


End file.
